Elena of Annwfn
by akasailorsea
Summary: Elena, Bloom and Sky's daughter, attends a new school for Magix run by Lady Aisha.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Arrival

I squeezed my elder brother's hand as we got out of the car and began walking into the forest. I knew I was too old to be holding his hand like a scared little girl, but in truth that was what I was.

Only fourteen years old and small for my age. I had unruly red curls and dull grey colored eyes. I was scrawny and flat-chested. Freckles and pimples dance across my face. I loathed my appearance and mirrors, but I was too afraid to use magic to change my appearance. My parents told me I was pretty, but how could I believe them? Their my parents, their suppose to think I'm beautiful.

I sighed at the thought of a new school. I did not want to go. I hated school. I hate those pretty girls with breasts. I hate their remarks about my appearance. I hated their laughs. I hated their boyfriends. I hated many things about them. For some reason I had never told my parents or anyone else of the bulling I received in my early public school years.

"Aiden, do I have to go?" I asked my brother, whose hand I was squeezing. I knew exactly what he would say, but I was scared of what rude comments I would receive here.

Aiden showed his usual smirk of amusement as I looked up at him, with big puppy dog eyes. "Sorry, it's not for me to decide where you go to school, I know this isn't what you want to hear, but give it a chance. I'm sure it won't be as bad as you make it out to be." he replied.

Aiden had a thing for staying out of arguments and not starting them. Despite that though, he still gave great advice to me whenever I had the need of it. I loved and envied my older brother and was closer to him than any of my other siblings. I wish I had his straight auburn hair and bright blue eyes. There were times when I despised him for getting most of the good genes from my parents.

As we came deeper in the forest we lost sight of Aiden's car or any other sign of civilization. I did not get who would have a school in the middle of no where like this, but it was not my choice were the school was located at. We stopped at a large alder tree in a grove filled with oak trees. Aiden pushed me back a bit and muttered some words I could not understand at the time. He then touched the alder and stepped back.

As the tree split in two, I gasped. The two halves of the tree moved back ten feet and a portal opened. Aiden nodded his head as a motion for me to proceed on in.

I stepped through the portal and my jaw dropped. I had never seen a place like this and from that moment I knew that in all of the Realms of Magix I would never see such a place. An ethereal looking woman in an elegant gown approached my brother and me.

The woman was tall and thin. She had dark skin and curly hair. Another thing with in me changed; because of this woman I would never be unhappy with my curly hair again.

Aiden bowed to the woman and I clumsily attempted to curtsey and nearly feel over. My brother reached out to catch me and grabbed my arm, so I would not fall completely over.

"Aiden, it has been along time. How are your parents?" the woman asked.

"Yes it has, Lady. My parents are doing well. This is my younger sister, Elena." He said and gave me a slight push forward towards the woman.

"So you're Elena. Your brother and parents have told me about you. You look so much like your mother. I am Aisha, Lady of the Waters and Annwfn." Aisha said to me.

"Yes, Lady Aisha." I said awkwardly in surprise.

"Come, I shall escort you to your room. Your brother is welcome to come along as well. You can rest up and meet your roommates." Lady Aisha replied.

Aisha lend us up a large hill with many trees to a row of cabins. They looked rather large and at first I wondered if she had lead us to her own cabin and the staff cabins. She knocked on the door of one of the smaller ones and then opened the door.

The cabin was rather large with a circular section lowered down. I followed Lady Aisha and Aiden around the circle to the sleeping area on the other side. There were two bunk beds on either side of the room. The each section of the bunk had a shelf for storage of whatever. Four large cabinets were one other side of the room around the area where we had entered. One girl with tan skin and dark brown hair sat on the bottom bunk.

"This is your room, which you will share with three other girls." Lady Aisha said to me.

When she heard the Lady speak, the other girl looked up. "Good day, Lady" she said with a slight bow.

"This is Hemlock" Lady Aisha said to me and then turned to Hemlock. "Hemlock, this is Elena."

"Hi" I said softly to Hemlock, who had gone back to whatever it was she was doing.

"I shall see you girls at dinner" Lady Aisha said then turned to leave.

I hugged Aiden and said bye to him. He left soon after Lady Aisha. I turned to go into the circular area that had been lowered. When I started to take a step down into it, I heard Hemlock.

"Don't you dare step in there or I will curse you to oblivion!" she shouted loudly in surprise.

I spun around to look at her and ask "Why?"

"Do you know nothing of magic?" she shrieked at me.

"I know of magic!" shouted back to her. Why couldn't she just tell me what I did wrong instead of insult me.

"Then you should know that you must cleanse yourself before you create the circle. That lowered area is not a hang out place, its for magic to be worked upon the world." She replied in a calmer, but know-it-all voice.

I backed away from the circle, not wanting to anger Hemlock. If she had been calmer and kinder I would have said sorry. It would not be until later on that I understood magic in a way that even some of the most powerful faeries could not and I would eventually have the same reaction she did when I was to enter the circle in such a hereticish manner.

Later that night I followed Hemlock to the main hall for the feast. I was surprised that it was such a formal occasion and ran back to change into something more formal. I wondered if Hemlock had dressed so plainly was to piss me off.

When I came back from changing Hemlock and another girl I did not know at the time stood glaring at me angrily. I had a feeling that by the end of the night, many more of them would give me the same dirty look.

Later on after the feasting had been finished, Lady Aisha called my name. Hemlock pushed me and told me to "Get up there, now!" in a harsh whisper.

I walked up, and looked down to see that my palms were sweating and I felt sick to my stomach. Was I about to get in trouble which to me seemed such a small blunder? I wanted to run back to my seat, but I saw Lady Aisha smile at me and so I continued going, even though I was so nervous I felt sick to my stomach.

"Elena of Sparx and Eraklion, child of Bloom of Sparx and Earth and Skye of Eraklion, do you seek to learn the ture ways of magic, to increase your mental, physical and spiritual strength?" she asked me.

"Yes" I declared softly.

"Then welcome, Elena, to Annwfn." Lady Aisha said to me.

"Thank you" I said, not sure of what to say and then rushed back to my seat near Hemlock.

"Good jump, newbie" she said to me with a smile that made me think of my brother Aiden's smirk.

I gave her a strange look. Why did she go from being a complete jerk, to somewhat nice? I wondered.

"You may be ignorant, but you're a generally good person." She responded answering my unspoken question.


	2. Chapter 2

I was awoken late that night when the lights suddenly turned on and I buried head down since the light hurt my half-asleep eyes. A girl with short brown hair walked into the run and nearly tripped as she walked over towards the bunks. She had not heard Hemlock stir at the new girl's arrival, but was sure she would if this newcomer had stepped in the circle. Seeing her walk around it made me feel even more stupid for the mistake I had made earlier.

"Turn off the lights" I muttered

"Oh sorry, but then I can't see." The newcomer replied.

If I had an extra pillow I would have tossed it down at her, and if I had more knowledge of magic I would have just turned the lights off.

"Just get in bed, newbie and I'll turn off the damn lights with a spell." Hemlock said, annoyed that we had woken her up.

The new girl listened to Hemlock's annoyed words of rational and for another moment Hemlock made me think of Aiden.

The next morning, I slept in late. I figured that I would not have as much time to do so after tomorrow, my last day before the start of school. Hemlock was already up and hanging various plants from her shelf to dry out. The new girl who had come in last night was unpacking her things. I wondered how she would react at the ceremony that would most likely take place later tonight. I had a feeling that unlike me, she would have to share her ritual with other girls.

"You should stop sleeping in, Elena, once school starts up, your not going to have a single chance." Hemlock remarked as I climbed down from the top bunk.

"So you're Elena. That's a really pretty name you know. I also like your name Hemlock, it's very unique. Anyway my name is Ama. I'm the Princess of Solaria. I really sorry if I seem like--" Ama started.

"For the love of Diana, shut up!" Hemlock screamed at Ama.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Ama stammered hurt by Hemlock's harsh words, I saw tears form in her eyes and she ran out of the cabin.

"Was that necessary?" I asked Hemlock.

"Yes, though not as it was with what you did and I apologize for yesterday. I need to test how people react before I can be kind to them. You seemed nice, but this 'Ama' seems annoying." Hemlock replied.

The use of the name 'Diana' caught me off guard, but I decided not to say anything, lest I invoke Hemlock's wraith. I decided to change the topic from testing people, though from what I had seen of her, I did agree with Hemlock, Ama was annoying.

"So were are you from?" I asked Hemlock.

It seemed the personal question caught her off guard, because of the surpised look on her face, which she quickly shook away.

"I'm the princess of the All Green Fairyland" Hemlock replied simply. Hemlock then changed the subject, "So were are you from?"

"Earkalon and Sparx" I replied, "Didn't you hear Lady Aisha at the dinner thing."

"Yeah" said Hemlock "Anyway, why did you decide to come here?"

"At first it was because my parents made me, but well… after yesterday the reason was… um..."I replied afraid of hurting Hemlock's feelings.

"Well?" she asked after my hesitation.

"To prove you wrong. At first I thought you didn't like me, and I wanted to prove that I could do magic just as well as you could." I replied, feeling childish.

"I never disliked you, though some things you don't know have annoyed me, since you don't know them. I wanted to kill you when you walked into the circle unprepared, but I never disliked you. Elena, you seem like you'd be a great person to lean on when times get rough, I wish I could say I'd do the same for you." Hemlock replied after a moment of thought.

"Well, its good to know you never hated me, and I'm sure you really can be loyal." I replied to Hemlock.

"I'm not so sure, but I'm sure we'll find out when the time comes." Hemlock replied changing the subject.

Hemlock's subject changing was helped when Ama came back into the room, her eyes were swollen and red as if she were crying.

"Apologize!" she demanded of us.

I did not know how to react, so I just sat there and said nothing. I had done nothing to harm her, and it would most likely made matters work if I pointed it out to her.

"Why should we? Elena has done nothing against you and I feel no need to respond to such a bratty demand." Hemlock replied, which were almost the words I was thinking in my head.

"Becuase, you Hemlock, have been nothing but rude to me since I got here. I gave you and Elena a chance." Ama roared.

"Elena did nothing to you! Leave her out of this! She should not have to tolerate your rude comments, bitch!" Hemlock responded.

"Stop defending Elena! She really shouldn't be—" Ama replied.

"Enough!" I shouted angry over there petty bickering, "I can be friends with whoever I want and Hemlock, just give her a break."

Hemlock and Ama were silent.

Just then a thin woman who looked to be the same age as my mother opened the door.

"Ama, and you two girls, what have you been doing?" asked the woman.

"Aunt Stella" Ama stuttered.

At this Hemlock and I curtseyed, we had heard of Queen Stella of Solaria, who had fertility problems, so Ama must be the heir instead of the child that Queen Stella would never have.

"There is no need to curtsey to me" Queen Stella replied to Hemlock's and my curtsies.

At this Hemlock and I stood up straight, "Sorry," I muttered, "I was taught—"

"Yes, to be respectful and kind, but its not needed here. Except for the Lady Aisha, in Annwfn, there is no ranking between royals, nobles and commoners." Stella informed us

A part of me want to be happy that there was something about this place that Hemlock did not know, but I could not be mad at her. Her knowledge of this place and magic easily surpassed my own.

"Anyway, what is going on in here?" Stella asked, going back to her original point.

"We had an argument, Ama and I" Hemlock said, "Elena was not involved and tried to break up the fight."

"It wasn't a fist fight, they were just yelling at each other, and I took Hemlock's side. I didn't stay out of it!" I almost shouted.

My story was true and Hemlock showed some type of loyalty. It was not the stereotypical kind of loyalty, but she did not know how good it made me feel that someone would get in trouble for my sake.

"I see" Stella said after a moment, "Ama, do have anything to add to this?"

"No, Aunt Stella" Ama replied, greatly subdued by her aunt's presence.

Stella gave Ama a look and then walked out of the cabin. "I think its best that you guys decide to make a truce." She said and then walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

No truce was made. I agreed to dislike Ama, as did Hemlock, but we both promised to just ignore her.

I felt bad for being cruel to Ama, since her aunt was so nice, but I was reminded by Hemlock that Ama and Stella were two different people. It did not seem to matter to her that they were related.

That night Ama and five other girls had the same welcoming ceremony that I had the night before, I paid little attention.

"Marina!" I exclaimed at the sight of Aden's fiancée.

"Elena, how are you?" Marina replied, to me in her friendly way.

"Good" I replied.

Hemlock came over and sat with us. Her brown hair was worn out, another girl sat down with us.

"Elena, Deliah, Elena, Deliah." Hemlock introduced me to the newcomer.

I did not see her up with the other new girls, but I did not see her last night.

"I'm an upper classman. This is my third year at Annwfn, I arrived today, but since I've attended two years already, I was not given a ceremony." Deliah replied.

"How is Annwfn?" I asked Deliah

"Its one of the best schools of magic and I'll agree to that. I've learn many things here." Deliah responded.

After that the conversation at our table grew dull with many awkward silences. The rest of that night was uneventful.

I awoke the next morning early due to the arrival of our fourth and final roommate.

The girl tripped over the massive suitcase she was carrying. I pulled my head up to see a girl with dark hair trying to use a combination of magic and physical strength to pull her stuff into our room.

"New roommate?" Hemlock muttered.

I nodded my head in reply, but I knew Hemlock could not see my answer, since she was on the bottom bunk, while I was on the top.

"Do you want help?" I asked the girl struggling with her stuff.

"Uh, yeah that would be really nice, I wasn't planning on bringing this much stuff, but I wasn't sure which computer to bring, my brand new one, or the one with all my files on it, so I just brought both!" she replied, mumbling to herself.

"Cool." I said as I climbed out of the bed.

Hemlock pointed her finger and moved Ama's stuff from the other bottom bunk. She then got up and kicked Ama's stuff to the other side of the room.

"Stupid bitch should move her own damn stuff." I heard Hemlock mutter.

"Thanks for moving her stuff. Your name is Hemlock, right?" the new girl

chattered, and Hemlock nodded. "Anyway, my name is Data."

"My name is Elena" I told her and held out my hand.

Data gave me a look and then accepted my hand and shook it. Her grip was loose, even for someone who did not shake hands. I did not mention it to her though, it could mean something, but could mean nothing.

Hemlock turned back to the book she was reading, and deeper into the emotional ice shell she kept around her at all times. I wanted to shatter it, but I knew prying to deep would ruin any chance of us truly becoming friends. If her ice shell shattered too soon we would only be allies, pretending to be friends.

Data seemed to have no ice shell around her, or if she did, it was small and would easily be broken. I had not known Data that well to pick out flaws in her, with the exception of clumsiness, which she would most likely out grow soon enough.

Ama—I do not think I will ever be friends with her, I cannot stand her annoying voice and personality. Her shell is made from annoyance.

Marina is still a stranger to me, even though she is my brother's fiancée. The marriage was arranged by our parents, and I think Aden and Marina resent them for it. It would benefit Sparx, Erakilon, Tides, and Annwfn. Both were willing to give up there own love lives for it, but a part of Marina will resent my family and I for the marriage. While we may become close, I think our relationship will be sisterly at most.

Deliah will be one of the key elements in breaking Hemlock's ice shell. I have only talked with her once, so I cannot give a true judge of character, but she seems to be honest, and butter coats the roads of social situations, making her a perfect contrast to Hemlock's bluntness. She does have a bit of an ice shell too, but her shell is not as close and comfortable as Hemlock's.

Aden is my brother, and out of my siblings, he is the closest to me. Though I know he is far from perfect, he will grow, and make a great ruler. I feel it! I think a part of me will always worship him.

And me? I do not know what to think about my personality.


End file.
